Say Less Part 5 of 9
by Uzumaki-Rebellion
Summary: One of Erik's girls savors new flavors and Erik wants a taste...


"_**I tip on alligators and little rattlesnakers**__**  
**__**But I'm another flavor**__**  
**__**Something like a terminator**__**  
**__**Ain't no equivocating**__**  
**__**I fight for what I believe**__**  
**__**Why you talkin' 'bout it**__**  
**__**J-j-just talkin' 'bout it**__**  
**__**Some callin' me a sinner**__**  
**__**Some callin' me a winner**__**  
**__**I'm callin' you to dinner**__**  
**__**And you know exactly what I mean**__**  
**__**Yeah I'm talkin bout you**__**  
**__**You can rock or you can leave**__**  
**__**Watch me tip without you…"**_

_**Janelle Monae – **_**"Tightrope"**

Lunch was a quiet affair.

The crew fixed their own meals and scattered about the lake house. Some took naps. Some went to play pool in the family room. A pick-up game of basketball out front. Renata cooked up a small pot of beef flavored ramen and added green onions and dried red peppers to it. She ate sitting out on the dock holding a big ceramic bowl and silver metal chopsticks. Sunlight bounced on her face from the water and she hoped she had enough sunblock on to not get sunburned like she did last year.

"Can I join you?"

Celeste stood next to her holding a sandwich wrapped in a napkin, her dark sepia skin grown richer in hue from the sunbathing she did the day before. Her hair was a tangled riot of bouncy black curls that complimented her oval face. Her bikini was a bright tangerine color and Renata found her eyes feeling dazzled by the contrast of her gorgeous rich pigment of skin against the lush color of the swimsuit.

"Sit," Renata said.

Celeste hunkered down, her toes splashing in the water.

"That was higher than I thought," Celeste said kicking her feet up and sending droplets out onto the lake.

Renata ate her ramen as Celeste picked at her sandwich. They were quiet watching a couple of ducks float by searching for food and hoping Celeste would drop breadcrumbs.

"How was your run with Erik this morning?" Renata asked, trying to suss out their relationship.

Celeste smiled.

"It was hard keeping up with him. He's in such good shape. The trail is beautiful. We saw some deer on the path."

"Nice."

Renata ate more noodles, but she couldn't help feeling a little jealous. She would've liked to have gone out with Erik. She knew she couldn't keep up with him, but maybe he would've walked with her a little, or jogged with her. The kiss he gave Celeste still bugged her. She had to be honest with herself after being with him that night; she wanted Erik for herself. She had no more interest in Mason—

Celeste's eyes fluttered down Renata's body. Was she checking Renata out in her swimwear? All she had on was a tight swim tank top and a thong bikini bottom covered with a swim skirt.

"This water feels so good," Celeste said dipping her toes in again. She finished her sandwich and balled up her napkin, leaving it on the dock as she dropped down into the water. She dunked her head under and when she came back up, her curls glistened with lake water droplets.

"Get in," she encouraged Renata.

Renata put her empty bowl down.

"Take that off," Celeste said pointing to her swim skirt.

"Um…I have a thong bottom on and I want to keep it covered—"

"Why buy a thong bikini if you're going to cover it up? Seems like a waste."

Renata felt bashful.

"I just don't want to show too much—"

"You're among friends. And it's just you and me out here. Take it off. Show off that gorgeous figure of yours."

Renata stared at Celeste and her lips quirked. She glanced over at the house. No one was around, not even on the decks.

"Live it up, show me what you're working with!"

Celeste splashed water on her and Renata squealed, her voice bouncing across the lake from the sudden chill.

"Okay, okay," she giggled.

She unfastened the swim skirt and let it drop on the dock.

"Yes!" Celeste yelled.

Renata threw her hands on her hips and pretended to model. She spun around on her toes and when she looked down at Celeste, she saw a look there that surprised her. Interest. Didn't Erik say she was one of the three people checking for her?

"Jump in, the water's fine!"

Renata smiled, took a step back and jumped in with a cannonball. When she broke the surface, she wiped her hair back, her raven locks automatically turning into curly ringlets all over her head.

They swam together, moving away from the dock. After ten minutes they were both floating on their backs and gossiping about entertainment social networks. Celeste was fascinated by what she did for a living. She told her about the last client she worked for and it reminded Celeste of something.

"That sounds like those old Global Star headlines I read back in the day. Remember the ones that had all the fast food places bagging on each other?"

"That was me."

"That was you?"

"I worked for Global Star after college. I created that whole battle of the fast food chains campaign. It started off as joke ledes and just went viral."

"Oh shit! Those were so fucking funny. Trended forever!"

"Got me my first big start as an influencer."

"See, now that makes sense because your sense of humor is so extra!"

"Thank you," Renata said.

They dog paddled closer to the shore, the sun beating down on their bodies. Celeste took off her bikini top and bottom. Like Renata, she was waxed down there.

"This water feels so good," she said. She scampered over to a spot of grass on the shore and spread out her bikini. Turning around toward Renata she saw the look of surprise on her face.

"You don't mind if I skinny dip? It's been a long time since I've been in good clean non-polluted water."

"You're fine," Renata said. She was tempted to take off her tank and bottom too.

"We're pretty far away from the house, so we have some privacy. We were sunbathing in the nude yesterday, but I think some of the guys were acting a little weird with us being there…y'know, me and Dawn."

"I get it,' Renata said.

"Erik was already out on the dock naked, so we all kind of joined him," Celeste said.

"You like Erik?" Renata asked, shocked that she would say that so suddenly.

"I do. He's exciting. You like him too, right?"

Renata felt her cheeks bloom with heat.

"It's ok. To be honest, it's kind of obvious that you do. Sorry if I hurt your feelings when you saw us with him. We just got caught up in the moment, and he's hard to resist."

Her eyes seemed to glaze over talking about Erik, and Renata didn't want to hear anymore. Her eyes were slowly turning green listening to her talk about him.

"He's got that magic stick…sorry…I'm making you uncomfortable talking about him—"

"I just…um…"

"You're so cute when you're flustered, Renata."

Celeste returned to the water letting it reach her waist. She dipped her slender fingers into coolness, cupping her palms and dripping water across her arms and breasts. Her nipples were puckered up, nice and big like Renata's.

"This feels good. Girl, take that suit off and indulge."

Celeste dunked back under the water and swam further out.

Renata watched her swim. What the hell, just do it.

Renata wiggled out of her thong bikini and pulled off her top. She swam to where Celeste was and they continued talking.

"I'm nervous… tonight is our night to cook dinner," Celeste said.

"Niecy is a good cook," Renata said trying to be encouraging.

"I hope everyone likes it. No one wants to be the group that cooked nasty food."

They both laughed and spent a long time in the water together. Celeste gave Renata tips on how to relax before giving her presentation, showing her how to swing her arms above her head very fast to increase blood flow and positive energy before speaking. She listed off some meditation techniques to help her sleep and to focus her mind. They promised to do yoga together later in the morning. Renata gave Celeste tips on how to increase her online presence with her yoga studio and what PR firms to look into that were open to working with new talent. Celeste asked what it felt like being a media influencer and Renata was honest. It was hard work and there was plenty of pressure to stay ahead of the culture curve. Stark Industries was a way for her to elevate her expertise.

When they finally got out to lay on the grass and sunbathe, their fingers and toes were pruned. The sun had shifted. Renata would have to go back to the lake house and work with Erik soon.

"This sun feels so good right now, damn," Celeste said.

Celeste propped her knees up and Renata did the same, spreading her thighs, letting the sunlight hit her private parts directly.

Celeste turned her head to keep the sun out of her eyes, and when she glanced over, she caught Renata staring at her breasts.

"Hey," Celeste said. Renata blushed and shifted her head away, but then she was looking between Celeste's thighs.

"You can look at me, Renata."

"Your body is just…so perfect. Yoga must make your muscles so limber."

She swallowed thickly, her eyes staring at the bit of water moisture beaded on Celeste's pretty dark vulva. And with her legs spread like that, Renata could see the inner pink of her pussy.

Mercy.

"Your body is perfect too, girl. All that thickness. These dudes be staring at you hard. I'm surprised you're not with any of them."

"What? Puh-lease."

"For real girl? Not one of them?"

"Um, Mason—"

"Please no. I'm sorry. He is not the one for you. I know that's your friend, but he irks me so bad. Talks over everyone and he really thinks Dawn is into him—"

"What?"

Renata sat up.

Celeste pushed her hair back from her forehead.

"He's been trying to talk to her since we got here. But Dawn is hooked on Erik…I mean…who isn't…but Mason is not for you. You can do better. Like Erik…"

Renata's mind was whirling. All that shit Mason was spitting, and he was still being the same jerk. And she was a big dummy for fucking him. Wasting good pussy on a man who would never appreciate her.

And Erik really wasn't any different. Trying to dictate who she could fuck because he wanted to screw her when he felt like it and no one else. Two selfish men in a pissing contest and she was just a pawn for their egos.

She truly liked Erik a lot. He could put that thang on her so well that it made her eyelashes curl. But he was out here sowing his wild oats and she was trying to be a grown ass woman gunning for a grown ass job. It was time for her to wake up and smell the Folgers. He was twenty-two and wilding out. She was pushing twenty-eight and tired of the fuckshit. Tiredt. With a t.

Her eyes caught Celeste's and the woman had her lips slightly parted. She sat up next to Renata and their shoulders touched.

"You're so gorgeous, Renata," Celeste said, "your body is bangin' and you should really pay attention to Erik. He's definitely into you. He'll give you a run for your money. I saw how you were looking at him when you caught us. Get some of that thick schmeat girl. He is worth every minute. He likes thick girls, and he likes big nipples like you have—"

"Like you too?" Renata said.

Celeste licked her lips. Renata felt her mouth water.

"You like my nipples?" Celeste said.

"Yes. I do."

"I like yours too."

Renata leaned in and kissed Celeste on the cheek, not sure if she was reading the signals correctly. A kiss on the cheek to a woman who made her feel sexy could be seen as innocent if she misread things.

Celeste leaned in toward Renata, her eyes dreamy, lips just right there. Renata filled in the space between them and pressed her lips against Celeste's. The other woman sighed and gave in to Renata's eager tongue, her kisses rich and deep.

Renata threw caution to the summer wind and ducked her head down lower, her lips wide open as she suckled Celeste's dark nipple. It felt like a big delicious grape between her teeth as she grazed it, and Celeste threw her head back.

Renata ran her tongue back and forth on both Celeste's pebbled tips, and her hand slid down between the woman's legs and gently fingered her pussy lips. She was sticky and Renata released her nipples to stare down at her slit. Celeste was wet and glistening and Renata didn't know what came over her, she just needed to play in all this girl's pink.

Her tongue sought out Celeste's mouth again and they kissed with the skittish energy of being out in the open and possibly being caught by anyone strolling along the lake.

"Renata," Celeste gasped.

Renata pushed her back on the grass and fondled her plump breasts, tugging and pinching the nipples that had her so aroused. She could feel her own clit thumping between her thighs. Celeste was fingering the damp curls on her head, and Renata worked her tongue down her belly and dipped the tip inside Celeste's belly button before sliding her hot mouth onto her soft pussy.

Smacking her lips, she sucked up all the wetness spewing out of Celeste's dripping core. She tasted so sweet, so juicy and slick like peaches and fresh summer berries. Celeste lifted her legs up and held Renata's head in place.

"Eat my pussy," Celeste whimpered, her cries of pleasure igniting Renata's mouth. She kissed and licked and prodded and suckled every inch of her pussy. When her eyes looked up from between her legs, she could see Celeste staring back at her. Renata licked on her clit like she was sampling a precious delicate jewel, slowly inserting her fingers inside Celeste's core, still watching her, and tasting her.

"Yes…yes…yes…" Celeste panted, her tongue snaking around her lips until her eyes squeezed shut and her hips began to buck pushing her pussy harder into Renata's mouth.

"Cum in my mouth," Renata said licking her fat bud until the hood had retracted so far back that Celeste couldn't take it anymore.

"Renata!" she screamed, her voice echoing across the lake.

Renata kept at her ministrations pulling two more orgasms from her before Celeste backed away from her.

"Oh my God….you….oh…shit…I didn't think…gurllll!" Celeste exclaimed and they both laughed together. Renata sat up on her elbows.

Celeste crawled over to her and pushed Renata onto her back.

"My turn," she said.

Celeste kissed Renata and their tongues dueled one another until Celeste was sucking the taste of her pussy off of Renata's tongue. When she spread her labia apart and fingered Renata, Celeste's large breasts swayed from her movement and all Renata could think of was sucking on her tits again.

When Celeste settled between her legs to feast on her, Renata stared up at the sun, the heat beating down on them, the sunlight kissing her breasts as she played with her own nipples, marveling at the turn of events. Celeste's tongue was making her pussy sing and twitch and quiver with carnal delight. Spreading her legs wider she found herself mewling when Celeste blew tiny puffs of hot breath on her clit and hummed her name as she licked each side of her vulva, sparking the nerves that branched out from her plump clit. Lifting up on her elbows, Renata could see that her outer pussy lips were darkening in color from the stimulation, letting her know she could cum at any moment. But she wasn't ready for this to end. Celeste was waking up latent nerve endings she didn't know existed on the lower parts of her vulva. Waves of pleasure ran through her and she felt her release building higher and higher.

Celeste reached up and plucked at Renata's nipples, stimulating them and then pinching them until they hurt. She twisted them and Renata's hips jerked, her body processing the dual sensation of pleasure and pain.

"Renata…you're so swollen…you taste so good…"

Celeste plunged her tongue inside of Renata's center. Her rhythmic thrusts forced a cry from Renata's mouth. A flush of color deepened on her chest and her breasts became even more sensitive to the touch of her own fingers. Her abdominal muscles were clenching and unclenching and she reached out to grab Celeste's hair.

"Damn…I'm cumming…"

Renata's head fell back on the grass, the blazing sun beating down on her orgasmic body. Every nerve ending was awakened and on fire.

Awash in sweat and feeling the burn of grass on her back from her wild thrashing, Renata's thighs fell wide open and she could feel Celeste crawling up her body.

When their lips touched and their tongues had reunited, Renata was ready to forget about Erik and working on her presentation.

Celeste peppered her face and neck and breasts with sloppy wet kisses and when Renata's heavy breathing tapered off, they held one another, allowing the sun to bake their skin and deepen their color.

Responsibility called and Renata grudgingly released Celeste and pulled on her swim gear. She watched Celeste cup her breasts and place them in each bikini cup, her seductive ways teasing each ripe nipple for Renata.

They stood up and kissed again, an intense tonguing down of one another. Celeste's fingers were already slipping inside Renata's bikini bottoms, fingerfucking her pussy once more. Renata returned the pleasure and they stood together listening to the squelching sounds their bodies made plunging greedy fingers into each other.

"I'm squirting!" Celeste cried out and Renata's skilled digits were soaked with her cum.

"Oh, fuck!" Renata cried out as her pussy clenched Celeste's busy fingers. They fed each other their coated fingers, licking and sucking the honey released from their slits. Pressing their bodies together, allowing their large nipples to rub against each other through their tops, they pulled and pinched each other's ass cheeks with equal fervor. All was well until Celeste stepped back on a fallen log and a bunch of angry wasps sprang out surrounding them.

"Oh my God!" Celeste yelled.

"Don't run, they'll chase you….Celeste!"

Too late.

Celeste was running away from the lake and Renata sprinted after her swatting wasps and trying her best not to get stung or break her ankles or jack up her bare feet. They ran up a slope and past the lake house that was on sale next to Soyini's family home.

Screaming and giggling like little school children, Renata and Celeste found themselves being stared at by Erik, Shawn, Bertrand, and Mason playing basketball in front of the house.

"The hell?" Shawn said.

Renata and Celeste calmed down and it wasn't until they started walking past the guys that Renata realized she didn't have her swim skirt on. Her thong was doing the Lord's work and all eyes were on her and Celeste as they strolled slowly toward the entrance of the house.

"Some wasps were chasing us," Renata said.

Whoa.

She finally paid attention.

Mason wasn't a factor anymore, but Shawn and Bertrand stared at her like she was a juicy steak and it was dinner time. Shawn was especially attuned to her. Her beloved Shawn, everyone's cheerleader, and sounding board. Staring at her like he wanted to bend her over.

And then there was Erik.

He was biting his lip, trying to play it cool but she knew he was thinking of her beyond the thong that was showing everything to all of them.

"Let me know when you're ready to get to business, Erik." She said moving away from them.

"C'mere," Erik said.

She felt her skin prick up when she heard his tone. She glanced at Celeste who was smirking at her and clinging to her arm.

She padded her way over to Erik, so aware of Mason's eyes on her face and then her hips.

Erik bounced the ball that was in his hand once and then she saw his lips curl up in a smile.

"Whatchu doin' walking around here like that? Looking like a thick ass snack, girl."

He lifted up her chin and kissed her lips. All out in the open.

"Renata," Mason said, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Give me about twenty minutes to school these boys and I'll meet you in the basement," Erik said. He threw the basketball to Bertrand.

"Okay," Renata said, still feeling sated from Celeste, but also feeling plugged back into Erik's vibe. Damn him.

Mason only stared and Erik ran past him.

"Man, c'mon let's finish this game," Erik said.

Mason glared at Renata then shook his head like he was done with her.

Fuck if she cared.

As they walked into the house, Celeste whispered in her ear from behind, "Looks like Erik let all the boys in the yard know to back off. That thong did some serious work."

Indeed.

Celeste slapped her on her butt and Renata glanced back at her and giggled. But her eyes caught Erik looking. He saw what Celeste did.

###

Dressed in loose cotton pants and a cute blouse, Renata set up her computer on the basement coffee table near the couch.

Her mind was full of thoughts of Celeste and what they had done. So easily. And openly. Renata wondered what was in the air in Wisconsin that would make her give herself so willingly to strangers she just met. Being with Erik opened something up within her, and when he told her that Celeste was interested, she wanted to see if it was true. It was. She could still feel the touch of Erik's lips on hers and now she pondered being with him too.

Erik ran down the basement steps carrying two bottled waters. He handed a bottle to Renata and went to his computer bag and pulled out his laptop.

"Where do you want to stand?" he asked.

"Out here in the open," she said waving her hands above her head as Celeste taught her, shaking out the nerves. Erik moved the couch so that it faced her direction and he sat down on it, opening tabs on his computer.  
"I read over your CV, so let me hear what you have and I'll give you some notes afterward," he said.

She nodded.

"Did they send you the download for the live chat software?"

"I have version 3.8 so I'm good—"

"Nah, you gotta have the latest version or you won't mesh with the Stark Industries interface. They only use updated stuff at all times. Damn girl, you lucky I asked. Just download the latest version."

Renata stared at him blankly. She couldn't afford the latest version. Her own computer was four years old and she couldn't afford a new one of those either.

Erik stared at her, waiting for her to say something. His eyes softened.

"Listen, I got a bootleg copy on my computer that you can use," he started typing on his computer and she heard her computer chirp.

"That's the download. Let's get it poppin', Ma," he said.

Renata went to her computer grateful that he kept the situation moving. She tried the download and it didn't work. She tried it again. Failure. She was beginning to panic.

Erik stood next to her.

"Lemme see," he said lifting up her laptop.

He tried to route the software, but her computer was not equipped to handle the latest upgrade.

"How old is this thing?" he asked.

"Four years old."

"It should work. Give me a minute."

He sat down with her computer going through files to try and help her, and she was already losing focus on her presentation. Her confidence was shrinking away the longer Erik worked on her laptop and his face grew more solemn.

"You know what, fuck it. You can use my laptop for your live chat."

She felt her heart swell.

Erik let her laptop sit on the basement coffee table and he showed her how to work his. She transferred her presentation slides to his computer. He took out his phone and pulled up her CV so he could look at it while she talked.

"Okay. Do you," he said sitting back on the couch. She turned his computer to face him so she could change the slides.

She was about to speak when he stood up and looked at her face.

"What?" she asked feeling even more nervous.

He moved closer and unfastened the topknot she had her hair in and fluffed her messy curls around her neck. He pushed some hair behind her ear on her left side.

"Wear your hair down. One eye slightly covered. You don't want to look too severe or overly uptight. Stark doesn't like that and his people know this. I sat in on some interviews once and they frowned on that vibe."

His eyes were on her hair, but she could only focus on the scent of his skin. Whatever he put on after he showered from playing basketball was subtle but made her want to snuggle on the couch with him. And those big ass lips of his were right there, right there in front of her asking to be bitten and licked.

He stepped back from her and sat down.

"Go 'head," he encouraged.

She took in a deep breath, refocused and began her timed speech.

Erik's face stayed neutral and she couldn't tell if she was hitting her high points or even impressing him. She went through her slides and when she was almost done, he held up a hand and stopped her.

"What are you selling me? You or the slides?"

"I don't understand."

"Your graphics are on point, but you waste a lot of time focusing your attention on your slides. They already know that you have that razzle-dazzle shit on lock. You have to sell them you. And you're talking way too long. Say less, Ma."

He looked down at her CV on his cell.

"How come you didn't mention the Smith-Dyson campaign?" he asked.

"I want to focus on the more well-known and popular campaigns —"

Erik raised up his hands waving them.

"Nah, Ma. You gotta open with that one. Stark wants a Media Don that can turn around his poor public image. That nigga is a war industrialist who still has some questionable dealings around the world. Show his ass how you can make a bad guy look good despite poor public reception and opinion. Smith-Dyson lets these mofos know that you can turn shit into gold bricks…"

Erik went down a litany of changes she should consider, and Renata really started to think that Erik did more than an internship at Stark Industries. He just knew too much insider information on how things worked.

Renata typed up Erik's suggestions on her laptop, listing bullet points and things to rearrange once she had some time to digest his notes. She thought she might have a hard time choosing what slides to jettison from her graphics, but his big note on selling herself really stuck with her. She had been using the graphics as a crutch, a way to move attention away from her and focus it on something else. She was always doing that. Trying to hide in plain sight.

But Erik was right.

She had to step into the foreground, show them that she was their media manager, the person who would shape and mold their brand the way they wanted it presented to the world. She knew how to create and curate relevant content. She knew their target audience. She was always ahead of the curve on what was trending. She knew how to create successful media campaigns and how to run a marketing team; she was a boss at strategizing and community engagement. Everything she needed to body this interview was within her.

When she was done typing, she looked up and saw Erik staring at her, a small smile on his lips.

"You kinda zoned out there for a minute," he said.  
"My brain is just racing with ideas. Thanks for your help, and also your honesty."

"You want to try again in a couple of days? Same time?"

"Yeah, that would be great. And please…don't pull any punches. If I suck, say so."

"I won't gas you up."

"Thank you."

They stared at one another and he looked away first.

"Where in the house are you going to do the live chat?" he asked.

"I'm thinking up on the middle deck. Nice view of the lake. The table and chairs up there will work better for the 3D imaging."

"Nice," he said.

A few more moments passed and Erik still sat on the couch next to her. She handed him back his laptop.

"I'll re-arrange my graphics and upload them on your computer later—"

"Hey, we're going to make a run to the mall before dinner. Vera and Octavian want to get some western gear for the line dancing tonight. You guys want to go?" Soyini said while walking down the basement stairs.

"Sure," Renata said, actually thinking it would be better to take a mental break before diving back into her presentation.

"We have to dress up tonight?" Erik asked.

"No, basic jeans and t-shirts are cool, but Octavian and Vera are being extra. There's a country-western shop at the mall that has some really cute stuff. Octavian wants to know if you want to get your eyebrows done there today or when you get your nails done?"

"I'll get the eyebrows done now," Renata said standing up and grabbing her computer.

"We're leaving in ten minutes."

"Okay," Renata said.

Soyini ran back up the stairs.

"You going?" she asked.

"I'm game," he said.

###

The woman threading Renata's eyebrows was so skilled that by the time she was done, Renata felt compelled to buy some new eye make-up.

Octavian's normally bushy brows now looked sleek and they both gave each other air kisses when they were done.

Vera, Evan, and Claudette shopped around the country-western store while Renata and Octavian strolled with Erik window shopping. Soyini and Terrell got stuck in a gaming store playing the latest releases.

Erik was very chill hanging with her and Octavian as they looked around. The mall was pretty large for a small town, and the three of them received cursory glances from mall patrons. It was probably the first time for many of the Buffalo Lake citizens to see so many Black people in one place. Renata did have to admit that a lot of stares were going Erik's way. From a lot of women. Erik stuck pretty close to her, leaning into her when they stopped to look at athletic gear and brushing his hand against hers when they sampled some homemade toffee crunch from a gourmet candy store.

An expensive shoe store caught Octavian's eyes and they walked in so he could admire some designer suede loafers. Erik got distracted by some black dress shoes.

Renata wandered around the women's section and saw so many heels she would love to have. Especially the red bottoms that were calling her name in the display window. She stood admiring the six-inch Louboutin purple platform pumps. They screamed class. Sophistication. Success. Shoes that someone at Stark Industries would be sporting when they had that Stark Industries money.

"Try them on," Erik said while easing next to her.

"I don't like to tease myself," she said. Her eyes wistfully admired them again. The price tag on them hurt her feelings.

Erik looked around until he made eye contact with a salesperson.

"Excuse me, she'd like to try these on," he said when a young perky brunette wearing power red lipstick walked over to them.

"What size would you like?" The brunette asked.

Renata stepped back.

"Erik, it's okay…"

"C'mon, girl. Won't hurt to try them on," he said.

There was a twinkle in his eye, and she couldn't resist the sweet smile on him.

"Nine," she told the salesperson.

"Be right back," the brunette said.

Renata sat down on a store chair. Why would she want to torture herself with a gorgeous pair of Christian Louboutin shoes when she couldn't have them?

"Here we go," the salesperson said handing Renata the shoes and a pair of tan stocking booties. She was thankful that she lotioned up her feet before she left. She slipped the stockings on.

"I hate you," she whispered to Erik as she put the right heel on her right foot and…damn.

The shit looked…phenomenal. She slipped on the matching heel and stood up. The purple color popped hard. The curve of her ankles looked sexy as she pulled up the hem of her pants to admire herself. She put her hands on her hips and turned to look at the shoes from various angles in a shoe mirror. When she turned back to the front and stuck one foot out, Erik nodded his head.

"There it is. That's the confidence you need to bring to that live chat."

His eyes almost looked salacious as he stared at her feet in the shoes.

"They look great on you," the brunette said.

They did. They really did. But…alas.

Renata took off the heels and placed them back in the shoe box. She slipped on her sandals.

"Thank you," she said, "This is the part I hate. Walking away."

Erik chuckled.

The red bottoms had elevated the simple outfit she had on. And the heels, which were notoriously known to be thin and hard to walk in for some women were stable and solid under her feet. Dammit. She was becoming attached. Over seven-hundred dollars. For fucking shoes.

"Get them," he said.

"I can't afford these, Erik."

He dug into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Pulling out a credit card he handed it to the brunette.

"Can you ring these up and bag 'em for her, please?"

Renata reached out and slapped his hand.

"You can't pay for these!"

"You know something about my card that I don't? Last I checked my credit was good."

The sales clerk smiled and waited for Erik to release his card.

"I can't let you spend that kind of money."

"It's an investment. You get this job, you can pay me back with interest," he said placing the card in the brunette's hand.

She found herself breathing a little hard, the feeling of anxiety creeping up on her.

"That's too much money for someone going to school to be spending—"

"My education is already paid for, Ma. The Navy has invested in my career. I never spend much anyway. I want to splurge on you."

She still felt uncomfortable, but also elated. Her first pair of Louboutin's. Real ones. Not the cheap knock-offs she had at home. Just let this boy spend his money, she thought to herself. He already gave her great dick. Let him buy her great shoes. Shoes she would wear for her live chat. Shoes that would snazz up her dress that she planned to wear for her interview.

She followed Erik over to the register counter where Octavian was paying for the loafers he saw. His mouth dropped open when he saw the sales clerk ringing up the platform heels. Erik signed the credit slip and handed the bag of shoes to Renata.

"What if I don't get the job?" she said.

"You don't get the job then," he said.

"But you said this was an investment. I don't have that kind of money to splurge—"

Erik stepped closer to her.

"If you don't get this job, then you'll get the next one. But I'm a betting man and this is a sure shot, Ma. I believe in you."

"You don't even know me that well, Erik," she said.

"I know you well enough he said."

He pressed his lips into hers, the soft warm feel of his skin easing her discomfort. He let the tip of his tongue flick tiny licks along her seam before his hands went around her waist and Octavian started fake coughing. Erik let her go.

Renata glanced over at Octavian.

"If she doesn't want the shoes, then give them to me," Octavian said. Erik laughed.

The sales clerk's cheeks became rose-tinged from watching them, and her eyes were on Erik's lips.

"You're a lucky girl," the woman said, her eyes still on Erik.

Renata clutched the bag of shoes and the three of them left the store. The Chatterbox app vibrated on her phone. Folks were ready to leave and Niecy sent a message that dinner would be ready within the hour.

Erik saw Soyini and Terrell still playing video games and went to join them. Octavian snatched her hand and pulled her away.

"Did you fuck him?" Octavian asked.

Renata didn't know what to say to his question.

"Bitch, you know no man buys a woman almost eight-hundred-dollar shoes for no goddamn reason unless she put some good puss on him. I saw that kiss. Reveal, bitch. Tell it all."

Octavian, right next to Soyini and Shawn, was her closest friend out of their clique. She couldn't lie to him.

"I had sex with him," she confessed, her cheeks feeling hot after she said the words, "…more than once."

"Oh….bitch…you….oh my God," Octavian said.

Renata glanced behind her to make sure none of their people were around listening.

"We haven't been here in town that long…see…now this explains why Mason has been acting like a little bitch ass. Does he know you fucked Erik?"

"He probably does now," she said thinking of the expression on Mason's face when Erik kissed her in front of him. She decided to go all confessional.

"I also had sex with Celeste," she said.

Octavian's eyes rolled back and he reached out and clutched her arm in full theatrics like he was going to pass out.

"You fucked that fine piece of man flesh, and then…you fucked that gorgeous yoga-bending Black Barbie? I can't with you today! Bitch, I need a nap to process all of this!"

Renata grinned. It all sounded so scandalous.

"His dick is big; I just know it. Tell me—"

"He had me running from it a few times—"

"Oh, Jesus!"

Octavian put his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes.

"I prayed for this to happen. You needed some demon dick. I know he wore that ill nana out right. But this whole Celeste thing? How did that happen? I saw that you two were friendly but…how?"

"Earlier today. We went swimming, and then…I'm not going to lie, she had me seeing fireworks."

"You did it outside?"

She nodded.

Octavian hugged her.

"Welcome to the family," he said.

Octavian linked his arm with hers.

"I can't believe all of this juicy living you are doing right now. It's about damn time. Girl, get all the dick and pussy you can while you are here. This is so rich. Ooh, I know Mason is fuckin' livid—"

"I fucked him too—"

Octavian threw back his head and started singing an old gospel song in his soothing tenor voice.

"_My God is awesome…he can move mountains…keep me in the valley…hide me from the rain…he heals me when my coochie is broken_…"

"No you didn't just sing that!" Renata screamed slapping his arm.

"Renata. Renata…girl. I am in awe of you. Your pussy should be dipped in gold, smudged with frankincense and myrrh, painted upon the Sistine Chapel in Rome—"

"Shut up!"

His eyes regarded her.

"I'm so proud of you. My baby done growed up!"

Octavian watched Erik, Soyini, and Terrell play a new game.

"Will you get with him again?" he asked.

"I don't know. This shoe thing has me re-thinking some things. I just…."

"You just what?"

"I'm not the only person he's been with since we've been here. He had a threesome with Dawn and Celeste."

"You people are doing the most. I will say this though; you have been very discreet. What about Celeste? Will you get with her again?"

She shrugged. Things were going so fast.

"Be honest with me…" she said.

"About what?" he said.

"Shawn and Bertrand…do they like me?"

"Of course, they like you—"

"No, I mean _like _me, as in want to hook up or start a relationship?"

"Bertrand…hmmm, I haven't witnessed him saying anything about you in that way…but Shawn…"

Octavian looked a little sheepish.

"But Shawn what?"

"I don't want to call you clueless, Renata, but…Shawn does like you…in that way. He has for a long time."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't he ever say anything to me?"

"Mason."

"Mason?"

"Everyone knows you've been hooked on Mason for years. Shawn never wanted to interfere in that. You never gave any signs that you would even look his way."

"Did he tell you this?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"End of Freshmen year."

Renata stared at Octavian with surprise.

"Shawn is a good dude. You know how he is. He hangs back and lets people do their thing and he watches."

Renata had never looked at Shawn romantically before. He was good-looking. Very much so. Girls flocked to him in college, but he was always aloof, focused on school and getting his degree. The first person in his family to do so. How many times had they hung out and he watched her being all moon-faced over Mason, all the while liking her and not showing it?

"He doesn't feel the same way about me now, does he?"

"I can't tell. He has Kaylyn now, and I hear he's thinking of marrying her and making swirl babies."

"See, that's why I never paid any attention to him. I have never seen him with a Black woman before, so I assumed he didn't like us. He was never nasty about it, but we all just sort of knew him to be white girl material."

"Okay, I can see where you all would think that. You are right, he hasn't been with a Black woman for as long as I've known him either. But he did express interest in you back in the day."

Soyini, Erik, and Terrell started walking toward them.

"We will finish this convo later fast girl," Octavian said.

"Let's bounce," Soyini said.

"I'm starving," Terrell said.

Renata stared at Erik. When he reached out and clasped her hand in his she caught the looks on Soyini and Terrell's face. Erik led her away from the mall entrance, and when her eyes caught Octavian's, she was pretty sure her friend was singing his version of a new dirty gospel song in his head.

###

Tense.

That's how she felt sitting at dinner. Erik sat on her right side, and Celeste sat on her left as she savored the zucchini spaghetti on her plate.

Most of the negative tension came from Mason who sat two seats down across from her at the noisy table. Mason cut his eyes at her every time he could, so Renata did her best not to look his way.

The other tension she felt was sexual. Both Celeste and Erik's thighs were pressed into hers, and she felt like everyone could tell that she had sex with them both. The conversation at the long table was boisterous and attention was focused on the far end. Liquor flowed and lips got loose with old college stories. Erik leaned in to listen to tall tales spewing from Octavian about them sneaking into strip clubs.

The dinner was very good, and Renata complimented Celeste on her contributions to the sautéed vegetables and homemade pasta noodles.

Renata was staring at the side of Erik's face observing the occasional dimple flashes whenever Octavian or Claudette mentioned Renata's name in the story. Her hand brushed up against his under the table and Erik reached down and held it, stroking the knuckle of her index finger. They interlaced their fingers together and Renata felt supported by him just from his touch.

She shifted her legs and smoothed the hem of her cute peach-colored summer dress that she wore for dinner. A tiny bit of breath caught in her throat when she felt Celeste's fingers sliding up her knee and stroking her left thigh. Her leg trembled a little when Celeste grew bold and slipped her fingers under Renata's dress and burrowed their way to the apex of her warm thighs. She parted her legs a bit for her.

Renata tried to play it off by leaning into Erik pretending to focus on the stories flying around the table, but the slow enticing circles Celeste made on the outside of her cotton panties made Renata squeeze Erik's hand. Erik squeezed back, still entranced by the stories going around. When Celeste's fingers pulled on the top of the cotton material, wedging it into a tight line between her folds, Renata gasped a tiny bit, her eyes growing glassy. The soft yet strong comfort of Erik's hands anchored her in place as warm fingers dragged across her clit that plumped up from the grazing of Celeste's fingertips.

Renata opened her thighs wider and shifted her hips and Celeste's fingers sank into her, slowly pumping in and out of her. Renata squeezed Erik's hand involuntarily hard and he looked over at her face. She tried to appear normal, but Erik noticed right away that her eyes were glazing over. His eyes shifted to look down at the slight heaving of her chest, and when his gaze sank further, he saw her thighs parted wide…and Celeste's hand under her dress.

Erik's eyes snapped back up to her face and he released her hand. At first Renata thought he was upset, but instead, his left hand discreetly drifted to the hem of her dress and pulled it up to her waist so he could see Celeste's fingers plunder her moist folds.

Erik licked his lips and continued watching, causing Renata to feel intense throbbing between her legs. She tried keeping her lips closed in a tight line, but the look on Erik's face made her even wetter, and this made Celeste sink her fingers deeper.

Erik picked up the glass of wine he was drinking and took a long sip. When he put the glass down, he leaned forward and glanced over at Celeste, then placed his lips near Renata's ear and whispered, "How you gon' let her play in my pussy at the table like this? Fuck you doin'?"

His voice was playful, not harsh at all. He liked what was happening. He was making it worse for her by letting his warm breath caress her ear.

"Erik," she whispered back to him, her shoulder pushing into his. Her eyes darted around the table. No one was aware of anything, loud voices and loud laughter drowning out Renata's subtle pants.

Renata couldn't even look at Celeste's face. She kept her eyes on Erik's glass of wine.

"Pussy all fat and juicy. What was y'all doin' before you saw us on the court today? She eat you out?" Erik whispered to her.

Renata closed her eyes when her clit pulsed from the tone of his voice. He pressed his mouth closer, his whispers grown hotter.

"Look at your pussy…you 'bout to cum at the dinner table? Shit, y'all got my dick hard…"

He moved her hand to his erection and she squeezed him under the table cloth. She felt his left leg shake against her thigh as she kneaded his thickness through his pants.

Renata felt sticky and weak sitting at the table. She was on the verge of cumming on Celeste's fingers as Erik squirmed in his seat from her rubbing his big dick under the table.

Some people started leaving the table as dinner ended, and the noisy distraction allowed Renata to cum. She bit her mouth into Erik's shoulder. He lifted up her chin and kissed her, her soft moan filling up his mouth.  
"Get a room you two!" Niecy joked.

Thank God. The others just thought they were kissing for a few moments. Mason had already left the room. Shawn was busy putting away dishes.

Celeste's removed her fingers from Renata's pussy and picked up her glass of water to sip while she watched Renata continue kissing Erik. Erik let her lips go and Renata quickly pulled down the rest of her dress and leaned away from him.

Her eyes sought out Celeste's, and Celeste just smiled a knowing smile and licked her fingers as if she were licking the sauce from her dinner plate.

Renata felt sweaty and spent. She gulped down her own glass of water, and then took a large swig from her wine glass. Her folds were still twitching.

And Erik's dick was still hard.

"Okay folks, go get dressed and let's meet out front in an hour. They start the line dance lessons at seven-thirty and then it's on and popping at nine!" Soyini said.

In the midst of the clean up of the table, Erik stared at Renata.

"You gotta take care of me now," he said.

She drank more wine. Celeste heard everything he said.

"I want you to go to the basement and put them new shoes on—"  
"We have to get ready to leave," she said.

"Not until you take care of this dick, girl."

He adjusted himself and pulled down his shirt to cover the bulge she had given him.

"Erik," she said.

"Get your ass down there."

He turned his eyes to Celeste.

"You too."


End file.
